Charlotte Linlin
Charlotte Linlin (in Japanese: シャーロット・リンリン Shārotto Rinrin), also known as Big Mom is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates, one of the Four Emperors, matriarch of the Charlotte Family, and queen of Totto Land. She is the main antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc and one of the main antagonists of the Yonko Saga in the manga/anime series One Piece. Personality Big Mom really enjoys her candy and sweets. Unlike Whitebeard who protects the islands without anything in return, she only care about the candy the islands give her so that she can protect them. Big Mom can be very sinister since she would destroy an entire island with innocent civilians if she does not receive the tons of candy the island promised her. She feels that a deal is a deal and if a deal cannot be made then everyone including the dealer on the island should be destroyed. Overall, she seems to believe in not helping anyone unless she herself gets something out of it. Big Mom is obsessed with having power, as she will not hesitate to marry off her children to bolster her crew. She also has a strong value towards blood relations, as she views anyone that is not blood related, like her husbands, are outsiders and strangers. In fact, she did not hesitate to abandon her husbands and cast them aside after getting more children and was more than content with their deaths. Overall, despite being the mother of several children, Big Mom seems to only value them in strengthening her crew in the process. Big Mom is also willing to murder any of her children that had left her by sending a hired assassin such as Lola who betrayed her in the past and was willing to force Nami to tell her where Lola was located to do so (something that Lola is completely unaware of). This hatred resulted in her physically abusing Lola's twin sister Chiffon due to their resemblance which resulted in Chiffon turning against Big Mom in secret and participating alongside her husband Capone Bege's plan to assassinate her mother. She also is partly a hypocrite as she is only willing to maintain alliances that personally suit her. Big Mom is willing to betray any allies that she has little use for and is also willing to go back on her word if necessary such as with the Vinsmoke Family and the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite her cruel nature, Big Mom cares for Mother Carmel, the woman who nurtured her when she was a child. She has dedicated her life to Mother Carmel's ideas of a a place where all races of people can live in peace. Big Mom has a deep connection to Mother Carmel and cherishes the portrait of her. She is willing to attack anyone if they happen to touch the portrait randomly. Despite not caring too much for her children's safety and well-being and being overall violent, she genuinely likes Mother Carmel. It is because of Mother Carmel that Big Mom believes that all races should live together in her kingdom and supports the idea of racial equality. However, in return for the protection she requires all her residence to give a piece of their souls every six months as compensation so that they can live safely in Totto Land. Big Mom also seems to have a strong disdain for giants as Vinsmoke Judge points out that there are no giants in Totto Land which made her mad at him. Because of her bad history on Elbaf in the past and not having the gaints as an ally to take down the other emperors, Big Mom holds a strong dislike for giants in general. When Big Mom is rampaging because of not having a certain food to eat, she is shown to be violent and destructive to everyone around her and is most likely to attack anyone regardless if they are her enemies or not. Despite rampaging and seemingly losing her ability to tell who is her family or not, Big Mom is capable of identifying people she is familiar with like Pudding but will not restrain herself from attacking them either. Also despite rampaging, she has an understanding of what she is doing and how significant her actions can be such as telling Jinbe that she would be forced to kill her eldest son, Perospero, if she found out he lied to her which she admits she would not want to do. Abilities As a Yonko, Big Mom is known around the world and by the World Government as being considered very powerful. With her powers and influence, she rules over the archipelago, Totto Land, and many islands in the New World. Because of her powers, she is feared by many in the New World. According to the Gorosei, she is one of few individuals who is powerful enough to defeat Marshall D. Teach. Physical Abilities Big Mom has immense physical strength and durability. Her skin is able to resist physical damage that would normally severely injure or kill anyone. Her skin is able resist gun fire, cannon fire and other attacks without leaving a scratch on her body. With her immense strength, she can rampage throughout a town and destroy buildings by eating them. When anyone damages the Mother Carmel photo, Big Mom would go mentally insane and begin screaming. Her unique scream is powerful enough to incapacitate anyone around since it is very loud. Her scream is also imbued with Conqueror's Haki which can knock out anyone near her, and can even destroy incoming projectiles. Devil Fruit Abilities Big Mom ate the Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit) allowing her to interact with the souls of anyone around her. She has the ability to take anyone's soul in the form of a lifespan and use it in anyway. Throughout Totto Land, inanimate objects are given a piece of a person's soul and become a being known as a "homie". Big Mom is capable of summoning two of her homies known as Zeus and Prometheus. Zeus is capable of emitting and creating lightning while Prometheus is capable of creating fire. In battle, Big Mom uses them to fight against her enemies. Haki She also has Conqueror's Haki as the queen of Totto Land. With her Conqueror's Haki, she can knock out any weak willed person by exerting her will power. History Past 68 years ago, Charlotte Linlin was born. She was born to two human parents despite her large size and strength. As a young child, she was responsible for the destruction of a place in the new world and her parents decide to drop her off at the Elbaf to get rid of her. Linlin thought her parents would return to her but they never did. She later joined the Sheeps Quarters in Elbaf where she met children like her and Mother Carmel. While living on Elbaf, Linlin would play with the other kids and enjoy herself but at some points she would attempt to hurt the people around her that she did not know about such as trying to rip the fin off a Fishman so that he can look like a human. Anytime Linlin did anything wrong, Mother Carmel will forgive her for her actions. One day, Linlin was informed about the Winter Solstice, a ritual where the people of Elbaf would fast for twelve days until the sun reappeared. Before the ritual, she ate some semla which she really enjoyed. However throughout the ritual, she was feeling very ill and really wanted to eat semla. On the seventh day of the ritual, she went on the rampage in a village of Elbaf where she wanted semla. She ended up destroying parts of the village injuring many people and killing them. She was about to be attacked by Jorl who saw her as a demon but she resisted the attack and slammed him on the ground fatally wounding him. When she was fed the semla, she was satiated and went to sleep. Jarl attempted to kill her for the destruction she caused but Carmel was able to negotiate with him to keep her alive but they would leave Elbaf. After leaving Elbaf, Linlin was saddened by the death of Jorl. Carmel set up a new place to live on a new island where they would live together in peace. One day on Linlin's sixth birthday, she had crouquembouche to eat. She ended up eating it all off easily but when she was done eating it, she noticed that everyone including Mother Carmel had disappeared. She did not know what happened to Mother Carmel and was sad that she left. However, two individuals knew what happened one being a giant who reported the incident to the people of Elbaf which would have more contempt for her and Streusen. Streusen met Linlin and decided that they would start up Whole Cake Island as her dream island as a place where all races and species would live in peace on the island without facing discrimination. After Carmel's disappearance, Linlin gained the powers of the Soul-Soul Fruit. She would later go on to become a major pirate in the world and earn a high bounty by the World Government at a young age. She would also gain the alias Big Mom when she starts having multiple children when she was a young adult. She also got possession of the poneglyphs and a red poneglyph. And one point, 22 years ago, Gol D. Roger invaded her territory to get his hands on her poneglyphs and eventually beat her to the position of becoming the Pirate King. At some point, she decided that she wanted to forge an alliance with Elbaf by holding a political marriage with her daughter Lola and the prince of the kingdom Loki. However, Lola went against her wishes and left. Big Mom attempted to use her twin daughter as a way to still uphold the marriage but the people of Elbaf found out and ended their alliance. With the end of the alliance. Big Mom lost her opportunity to have a powerful army that would be powerful enough to take down the other emperors to become Pirate King. Fishman Island Arc Big Mom is very jubilant about the candy and sweets she will be able to get from Fishman Island. She got so excited that she devoured some her own comrades. But when she received news form Pekoms and Tamago that she would not be able to receive any candy from Fishman Island because of some recent problems on the island, Big Mom decides that she will destroy the island. However, Luffy agreed to take the blame for her not getting any candy. Big Mom vowed that she would destroy Luffy and the Straw Hats when they fully got the New World instead of Fishman Island. Dressrosa Arc Big Mom sent Pekoms and Tamago to retrieve Caesar Clown from the Straw Hats near the island of Dressrosa. Zou Arc When the Straw Hats made it to Zou, it was revealed by Capone that Big Mom was throwing a tea party marriage ceremony which included her thirty-fifth daughter, Charlotte Pudding, as the bride and Sanji as the groom. Sanji was reluctant at first to come to the tea party but he chose to go with them as it was something he had to do. Although Sanji manage to save his crew (Brook, Nami, and Chopper) from going with him, he left Caesar with him as a hostage to prevent Capone's men from going after them. When Pekoms had a conversation with Luffy about Sanji's situation, he revealed that Sanji's father, Vinsmoke Judge, and Big Mom decided to hold the event as a political marriage to unite both the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Whole Cake Island Arc Big Mom first appeared in her kingdom where she was singing and dancing. She asked her crew mates if the ingredients were ready for the upcoming wedding. She was also happy to know that Luffy was in her territory. She later appears destroying her town in an uncontrollable rampage demanding croquembouche for her appetite. One of her sons, Charlotte Moscatto attempted to stop her but she ended up taking forty years of his life span. After some time, Jinbe appeared and gave her the croquembouche to stop her rampage. She had a meeting with Jinbe where he revealed that he wanted to leave her crew. Unhappy about his decision, Big Mom brought out a roulette wheel stating that if he were to leave then he would have to give her something in return. She later had a discussion with Caesar about the progress of his experiments and talks about her dream of giantifying people and having a feast with them at the same size. He lied stating that Luffy and Law ruined his progress, but she reassured him that there is a replica of his lab on the island and that he has two weeks to complete his project that would allow her family members to become giants. She later had a discussion with her hat about Luffy and Cracker. Later on she was wondering what was taking Cracker so long when the other Sweet Commanders were about to meet. When she learned that Cracker was defeated by Luffy, she had her homies Zeus and Prometheus create a storm. Also an army was sent to come after Luffy. While that was taking place, she met with the Vinsmoke Family to talk about the upcoming wedding and their allegiance. Some times later, she show the Vinsmoke Family her collection of unique animals in her books. Judge was interested in the diversity of her territory and commented how there was no giants much to Big Mom's chagrin. She excused herself from their meeting. She decided to have a conversation with the imprisoned Luffy and Nami, via den-den mushi. She told Luffy and Nami to not interfere with the wedding. She also asked Nami whether the rumor was true that she killed her daughter, Lola. Nami denied this allegation and said that Lola was her ally much to Big Mom's rage. Big Mom began ranting saying that it was Lola's fault that she could not go through a marriage that she planned. She continued ranting saying that if she had not went against her, then she would have beaten the other Yonko and would have become the Pirate King. Big Mom decided to end her conversation with Luffy after he told her that she was not Pirate King and that he will still retrieve Sanji. When she heard an intruder invaded her treasure room, she was enraged hoping that the person was not after the Tamatebako box that she has in her possession. She decided to go to the treasure room where her daughter, Charlotte Smoothie, and a few others were locked out and destroyed the barrier. She confronted the intruder, Brook, yelling saying that he is ruining her fun time but was interested by his unique appearance. While confronting Brook, she was able to overwhelm him. Brook stood back up and was determined to get a copy of the poneglyph that she has in her possession. It is later revealed during her battle against Brook by her daughter Charlotte Pudding (Sanji's bride-to-be) that they are plotting to betray and massacre the entire Vinsmoke Family in order to have full access to all the technology they possess for herself. She later went to bed with Brook in her hand. The Sanji Retrieval Team came to her bedroom through the mirror looking for Brook. The Sanji Retrieval Team were able to retrieve Brook and replace him with a fake replica without Big Mom knowing. The morning of the wedding, Big Mom woke up and began crying thinking over the Brook replica thinking he actual died. However, the homies reassured her about the wedding that was to commence later during the morning making her happy. When the last guests of the wedding appeared, she made her way to the wedding venue. She met with the wedding guests and got frustrated and knocked out one guest with her Conqueror's Haki because he asked her about her connection to Mother Carmel. She was later overjoyed to see that the guests gave her many gifts. She then told them that after the wedding, she will open the tamatebako box. She later began cheering by seeing Sanji and Pudding (the groom and bride) appear at the wedding. As the ceremony commences, she anticipated Pudding's attack but was displeased when she broke down when Sanji complemented her third eye. Big Mom signaled for the priest to shoot Sanji but her son, Charlotte Katakuri, decided to fire a jelly bean at Sanji. As Sanji dodged his attack, Big Mom asked her son what was wrong with Pudding. Katakuri said that is least of their issues as multiple clones of Luffy sprang out of her giant wedding cake shocking her. As the clones wreak havoc in the ceremony, she was mad that her cake was destroyed and decided to take the life span of the chefs near her when they could not get her another cake as a replacement. Big Mom tried to find the real Luffy among clones causing chaos but was then confronted by Jinbe who told her he was going to leave her crew for Luffy's crew. Although she could not get Jinbe's lifepsan, she attempted to attack him. Brook destroyed her Mother Carmel photo catching her attention. She was surprised that Brook was alive although she thought he was dead. Big Mom was later left dazed and shocked that both her wedding cake and Mother Carmel photo was destroyed. However, when Luffy showed her the broken photo of Mother Carmel, Big Mom got mad and unleashed a piercingly loud scream knocking everyone around her causing her to scrape her knees. As she looks at the broken photo, she cries and begins reminiscing about her past and Mother Carmel. As she continues to scream, Capone Bege, Vito, and Gotti attempted to kill her with their poisonous rocket launchers called the KX Launchers. However, her scream was great enough to cause the poisonous launcher to explode before making contact with her causing the assassination plan to fail. When the team attempt to leave the wedding venue through the mirror Caesar had, her scream was loud enough to shatter it leaving them trapped. When the Sanji Retrieval Team and Vinsmoke Family made it to safety inside Capone Bege in the form of the large Big Father, Big Mom stopped screaming and began attacking Bege denouncing him as a traitor. As she continued to attack Bege, he returned to his original form and the Vinsmoke Family and Caesar escaped from his body to protect Bege from the attack from the Big Mom Pirates. Big Mom was about to attack Reiju when Sanji and Luffy jumped in to deflect her attack. As the chaos ensues on the wedding venue, Luffy told Big Mom that when he defeats Kaido he will return one day to defeat her. Luffy and Big Mom clashed with their armament haki causing a lot of people to fly away. As Luffy loss his energy from the attack, Big Mom continued to pursue the until Judge attacked her calling her a traitor. Big Mom told him that she wanted his technology so that she can use towards her dream and conquest. She attacked Judge with Zeus. Unbeknownst to Big Mom, the tamatebako box she had ended up falling down the castle and exploded at the bottom causing the entire castle to topple. As this occured the Straw Hats, Caesar, Bege, and Vinsmokes escaped. She landed safely on Zeus at the bottom of the remaining castle. Big Mom acknowledge Struesen's cake that he made as a way to protect those falling off the castle and those who would have been hit by the castle by saying it did not tasted all that well. Big Mom began to throw a craving fit for the wedding cake since she never got a chance to eat any of it. She attack Opera and pulled out his lifespan killing him and was about to do the same to the rest of her family and the Big Mom pirates when Perospero told her that the Straw Hats had her cake. Before Big Mom left, she warned Perospero that if he is lying she would take away his lifespan. Big Mom located the Straw Hats near the Seducing Woods angrily demanding that they give her the wedding cake. The Straw Hats tried to get away from her. Nami manage to get Zeus away from Big Mom by giving it the thunder balls that it likes leaving Big Mom behind. Nami managed to use Zeus' electricity to attack Big Mom and her forces leaving Big Mom in a giant crater. The attack left no significant damage on Big Mom as she continued to pursue the Straw Hats. She nearly killed the Straw Hats, Pudding and Chiffon with a powerful sword technique but they avoided her attack. She continued to chase the Straw Hats to the coast demanding the wedding cake. While chasing them, she was knocked back by an explosion by Pedro who intended to kill Perospero. She got back up and began attacking the Straw Hat's ship demanding the wedding cake but soon afterwards the ship took off with the coup de' burst move. Despite escaping from her, Big Mom was able to catch up to the fleeing Straw Hats with the help of Perospero who create a candy sea slug to allow her to travel across the sea. She then create a tsunami homie so that she can destroy the Straw Hats despite wanting the wedding cake from them. Unknown to Big Mom, Perospero and the Big Mom Pirates, the Straw Hats escaped from the tsunami without any injuries or damage to the ship. After the Straw Hats escaped from her, Big Mom decides to go to Nuts Island to rampage there. Perospero tries to remind her that the wedding cake was not there but she continues her rampage until he redirected her attention to Luffy who happens to appear from a mirror with, her daughter, Brulee. Big Mom begins to attack Luffy demanding that he gives her the wedding cake. She later found the other Straw Hats over the sea and continued to pursue them with her pirate fleet. Having chased the Straw Hats for many hours, Big Mom lost a significant amount of weight and became skinnier. She jumped up into the air and landed onto the Zeus as it appear and have Prometheus in her hair. She landed on the Straw Hat ship asking them where the wedding cake is. She began to wreck parts of the ship to look for the cake. Jinbe told her the cake is not on the ship but told him that her eldest son, Perospero could not be lying to her because if that is true she would be forced to kill him with her own hands. She used the Napolean sword to knock Jinbe into the ocean. She continues to attack the other Straw Hats by looking for the cake until Jinbe threw water at her and forced her off the ship. She landed on Zeus again but through Brook and Nami's effort, they forced Zeus to discharge and electrocute Big Mom. The Straw Hats captured Zeus and continues to get away from Big Mom and the Big Mom pirates. Big Mom landed on Prometheus and continues to chase the ship. As the pursuit continues, Prometheus grew in size to such a degree that Jinbe commented that sea water would not be enough to take down Prometheus. Chopper also tried to defend the Sunny as the pursuit continues. Big Mom then begins to smell the newly built wedding cake from afar. Having smelt the presence of the cake, Big Mom decides to change her target from the Sunny where the Straw Hats were on to the Fire Tank Pirates ship where the giant wedding cake was on. As she pursues the Fire Tank Pirates for the Wedding Cake, she becomes noticeably skinnier and emaciated from having went a long period of time of having the cake to eat and chasing her enemies for the Wedding Cake. Big Mom continues to chase the Fire Tank Pirates to Liqueur Island but unknown to her, her daughter, Chiffon, decides to change course to the Fluffy Island to give the cake to her so that the Straw Hats would be at a farther distance from Big Mom when they have to escape. Gallery Big moms Jolly Roger..jpg|Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger. Big_Mom_1.png Charlotte_Linlin_at_Age_5.png|Charlotte Linlin when she was 5 years old. Screenshot_2017-11-18-14-20-45.png Screenshot_2017-12-17-20-47-01.png|Big Mom celebrating with her homies. Screenshot_2017-12-17-20-50-38.png|Big Mom talks with Caesar. Screenshot_2017-12-17-20-51-47.png|Big Mom faces off against Brook. Videos File:One Piece – Official Clip – Episode 815 File:One Piece - Official Clip - Brook v. Big Mom Trivia *Big Mom is the only Yonko who is a female. *Before he met her, Sanji imagined Big Mom as a slim attractive woman. *In chapter 847, Big Mom had a conversation with Luffy and Nami where she revealed that she would have allied with a powerful force to take down the other Yonko and become the "Pirate King". Despite being a woman, the title "Pirate King" is gender-neutral and throughout the story it is stated whoever finds the one piece treasure is given the title. *There has been speculation that she accidentally ate Carmel and the Sheep House orphans which made them "disappear". Navigation Category:Female Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Cannibals Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Giant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Lord Category:Warlords Category:Extortionists Category:Mobsters Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed